greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Steh zu mir!
'Steh zu mir!'ist die zweite Folge der 10.Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Heather und Webber werden zeitgleich operiert. Bailey und Owen untersuchen Webbers Bauchraum, als pötzlich Catherine Avery auf der Galerie erscheint und sie lautstark auffordert, die OP unverzüglich zu beenden. Sie war aus Sorge um Webber ins Krankenhaus gekommen und ist der Meinung, er sei zu schwach, um die Operation auszuhalten. Unterdessen erleidet Heather einen Herzstillstand. Während Derek um ihr Leben kämpft, macht sich Shane auf den Weg, um Owen zu holen. Dieser hatte soeben entschieden, die OP an Webber vorerst zu unterbrechen. Als Shane und er zu Derek zurückkehren, müssen sie feststellen, dass es Derek nicht gelungen ist, Heather am Leben zu halten. Sie starb auf dem OP-Tisch. Die Nachricht vebreitet sich schnell. Owen schlägt vor, den Anfängern den Rest der Nacht freizugeben. Meredith muss immer noch in ihrem Krankenzimmer verweilen. Sie wird über den Verlauf von Webbers OP in Kenntnis gesetzt. Derek ist von Heathers Tod sehr mitgenommen und lässt sich von Meredith trösten. Er berichtet, dass er außerdem noch mit Heathers Mutter sprechen muss, die bald im Krankenhaus eintreffen wird. Meredith schlägt vor, dass die anderen Anfänger mit Heathers Mutter reden, schließlich waren sie Freunde von ihr. Unterdessen traut sich Matthew endlich, April auf ihre Gefühle für Jackson anzusprechen. Er sagt ihr, dass sie gar keine richtige Chance hatte, seinen Antrag abzulehnen und dass das ok wäre. Callie hat sich entschieden, vorerst die gemeinsame Wohnung zu verlassen. Sie bringt Sofia kurz zu Meredith, um ein Hotelzimmer zu buchen. Meredith möchte Callie zur Seite stehen und bietet ihr kurzerhand an, bei ihr und Derek zu wohnen. Arizona versucht ununterbrochen, Callie zu erreichen. Als Cristina dies bemerkt, berichtet sie sofort Meredith davon. Diese will Arizona sogleich erzählen, wo sich Callie und Sofia aufhalten. Cristina findet die Idee nicht besonders gut. Meredith beharrt jedoch darauf und redet mit Arizona. Diese stürmt daraufhin sofort aus dem Raum, um sich auf den Weg zu Merediths Haus zu machen, wie Cristina befürchtet hatte. Später treffen Cristina und Owen aufeinander. Sie unterhalten sich über ihren letzten Sex und landen schließlich gemeinsam im Bereitschaftszimmer. Als sich der Vorfall später wiederholt, gibt Cristina zu, dass ihr die Trennung sehr weh tut und sie niemals einfach nur befreundet sein können. Währenddessen sitzen Jo, Stephanie und Leah in der Umkleide und denken darüber nach, was sie Heathers Mutter sagen könnten. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eigentlich niemand sie leiden konnte. Shane beteiligt sich nicht und sitzt nur still in der Ecke, was den anderen gehörig gegen den Strich geht. Catherine regt sich derweil immernoch darüber auf, dass Webber trotz seines Zustandes operiert worden ist. Sie besteht darauf, Webber in ein anderes Krankenhaus verlegen zu lassen. Die Anfänger kommen absolut nicht weiter und suchen Rat bei Meredith. Die erzählt, was sie Georges Mutter nach dessen Tod gesagt haben und, dass es nur darum geht, die Mutter einen Moment zum lachen zu bringen. Später erscheint Bailey bei Meredith, um über die beste Behandlung für Webber zu beraten. Sie stellen fest, dass eine erneute Operation unumgänglich ist. Nachdem Meredith einen OP gebucht hat, bekommt sie Besuch von Alex und Cristina. Die drei unterhalten sich über ihre jeweiligen Patientenverfügungen. Cristina hat ebenfalls Meredith als Entscheidungsbefugte eingetragen, während Alex das Formular gar nicht ausgefüllt hat, nachdem Izzie abgehauen war. Sie kommen überein, dass er Cristina einträgt. Erst als Webbers OP bereits begonnen hat, erfährt Catherine Avery davon. Jackson kann sie gerade noch daran hindern, wütend den OP zu stürmen. Alex hatte Jo geraten, sich mehr mit den anderen Anfängern anzufreunden. Daraufhin berichten sich die drei in der Umkleide ihre Geheimnisse. Als Stephanie gerade dabei ist, den anderen ihre Cheerleader-Künste zu demonstrieren, erscheint Heathers Mutter in der Umkleide. Jackson und April geraten unterdessen in Streit, als sie die Patientin Sasha mit ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann beobachten. Jackson sagt April, dass er sie nicht mehr liebt. April hatte ihn damals nicht gewollt und hat nun nur Angst vor einer echten Beziehung. April bleibt enttäuscht zurück, berichtet aber später Matthew, dass sie keinerlei Gefühle für Jackson hat und nimmt seinen Heiratsantrag an. Als Derek am Abend mit Zola sein Haus betritt, findet er einen weinende Callie auf der Couch vor. Diese berichtet sogleich, dass es ihr furchtbar leidtut, dass sie Dereks Wein austrinkt, und Sofia in Zolas Bett schläft. Als später Arizona auftaucht, entbricht ein Streit, der jedoch damit endet, dass Callie und Sofia vorerst bei Meredith und Derek bleiben werden. Am nächsten Morgen überbringt Derek Heathers Mutter die Nachricht von dessen Tod. Die Anfänger erzählen ihr daraufhin die gleiche Geschichte, die auch Meredith Georges Mutter erzählt hatte. Shane weint um Heather und ihre Mutter umarmt ihn. Derek bedankt sich bei den Anfängern, dass sie Heathers Mutter beigestanden haben und ordnet an, dass sie nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen sollen. Shane möchte sich jedoch nützlich machen und kehrt mit den Feuerwehrmännern zum Unfallort zurück. Jo, Stephanie und Leah folgen ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Callie teilt Arizona mit, dass sie auch die nächste Nacht mit Sofia bei Derek und Meredith verbringen wird. Arizona kann Sofia die beiden darauffolgenden Nächte haben. Diesen Rhythmus werden die beiden vorerst beibehalten. Am Abend muss Callie Arizona dennoch fünf Minuten mit Sofia einräumen. Catherine und Bailey streiten sich erneut über Webbers weitere Behandlung, weil dieser noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Meredith beendet den Streit. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, mit einem Rollstuhl an Webbers Bett gebracht zu werden. Gerade als sie ausführlich erläutert, dass Webber sie als Entscheidungsbefugte ausgewählt hat, weil sie seine Familie ist, öffnet Webber die Augen... Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Veronica Cartwright als Lydia Ashford *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Justin Bruening als Matthew Taylor *Heather Hemmens als Sasha *Bobby Campo als Brian Co-Starring *Caryn West als Maura Brooks *Noel Arthur als Deputy Fire Chief *James McAndrew als Nate *Mara Hall als Kathleen *Jennifer Lauren DiBella als Nurse Andrea Uncredited *Eve & Elle Tanz als Derek Bailey Shepherd Musik * 'Before I Ever Met You '''von ''Banks * 'Cold Front '''von ''Laura Welsh * 'So Good '''von ''B.o.B. * 'Down of Life '''von ''Elliphant * 'More Than Anything '''von ''Rudimental feat. Emeli Sandé * 'Lie or Lie Awake '''von ''Katie Herzig Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Want You With Me bezieht sich auf einen Song von LeAnn Rimes. Trivia *Cristinas Zeile "Das ist nicht leicht für mich" war auch für Sandra Oh nicht leicht, da es ihre berufliche Situation beschreibt. Obwohl ihre Kollegen noch nicht bescheid wussten, wusste sie schon, dass sie zum Ende der Staffel die Serie verlassen wird. Das war eine sehr schwere Entscheidung für sie. Intro ''Webber: ''Das Warten kann einen umbringen. Man trifft eine Entscheidung und die Welt dreht sich weiter. Die Folgen offenbaren sich, man kann sie nicht steuern. Nur eins scheint in diesen stillen Augenblicken des Wartens klar zu sein: Wofür auch immer man sich entschieden hat, es war falsch. Outro ''Webber: ''Wir wollen nur das Unwetter überleben. Wir beten: "Bitte Gott, hilf mir auf die andere Seite!". Wir haben keine Vorstellung davon, was uns dort erwartet. Was wäre, wenn nach dem Unwetter nichts mehr übrig wäre? Ich dachte immer, ich werde mit allem fertig. Ich lag falsch. Ich hab mich in vielen Dingen geirrt. Aber mit einer Sache hatte ich recht: hiermit hatte ich recht. Zitate *Cristina: Glaubst du, du beerbst ihn? *Meredith: Nein! *Cristina: Nächste Angehörige! Du erbst vielleicht sein Haus! *Meredith: Ich hab ein Haus. *Cristina: Gib mir doch sein Haus. Ich könnte was damit anfangen. *Meredith: Er ist nicht mein Vater! Das erzähl ich ihm schon seit Jahren. Er hat nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er die Ehe meiner Eltern kaputt gemacht hat. Das ist nicht mein Problem! *Alex: Tja, jetzt schon! *Meredith: Mir seine Sterbebegleitung aufzudrücken ohne zu fragen, ohne mir einen Ausweg zu lassen: Das ist wahre Liebe! *Cristina: Das klingt für mich nach Familie. *Alex: Vielleicht ist er doch dein Vater! Hat's oft genug mit deiner Mutter getrieben. *Meredith: Alex! *Cristina: Haben die sich vor deiner Geburt kennengelernt? *Meredith: Haben sie nicht! Erst als ich drei war. *Alex: Hmm, ja! Das haben sie dir zumindest gesagt! *Callie: Alle, die ich liebe, betrügen mich oder sterben! *Derek: Callie... *Callie: Oder betrügen mich und sterben! George hat beides getan! *Derek: Arizona wird nicht sterben. *Callie: Dadurch geht's mir jetzt auch nicht besser. Ohhh, tut mir leid. Ich zieh mir euren ganzen Wein rein! Du solltest ihn trinken, nach allem, was du heute Abend durchgemacht hast, wegen Heather und... Und Richard! Oh mein Gott, wieso ist denn alles nur so furchtbar?? *Derek: Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ist schon gut. Trink aus. *Callie: Ja?? *Derek: Ja! *Callie: Okay. *Arizona: Was ist mit dem Baby? *Meredith: Nichts. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist gerade im Säuglingssaal. *Arizona: Gott sei Dank. Ich dachte, es ist was passiert. *Meredith: Nein, nein. Ich hab dich angepiept, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass Callie und Sofia heute bei uns übernachten werden. Ich glaub, sie braucht etwas Abstand. Sie muss erstmal wieder runterkommen. Ich weiß, dass du da jetzt nicht hinfährst und Theater machst. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass es den beiden gut geht. ''(Arizona schüttelt den Kopf, dreht sich um und geht.) ''Arizona?? Arizona!!! *Cristina: Ist "Hab ich dir ja gesagt" unpassend? *Meredith: Schnauze! *Cristina: Oh, er wird wieder aufgemacht! *Meredith: Ja, du weißt, was ich nicht hören will! *Cristina: Ich kann schweigen! *Meredith: Sie fand's schon beim ersten mal bescheuert. Wieso soll sie es beim zweiten mal nicht bescheuert finden? *Cristina: Du hast zu entscheiden, was in Richards Sinn wäre. Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken! *Meredith: Danke! *Cristina: Aber wenn du mal für mich 'ne Entscheidung treffen musst, lass mein Herz sich wenigstens 24 Stunden lang erholen, bevor du mich der Länge nach aufschneiden lässt! *Meredith: Du konntest es dir nicht verkneifen, oder? *Alex: Sie hat die Vorsorge-Vollmacht für dich? *Cristina: Ja, sie hat meine... *Meredith: Ich wurde von allen auserwählt, die Entscheidungen zu treffen! *Alex: Nicht Owen? *Cristina: Nein. *Meredith: Wer hat deine? *Alex: Ich hab die Vordrucke nie ausgefüllt. Ich hatte damals vor, Izzie einzusetzen. *Cristina: Hmm, das war 'n blöder Plan! *Alex: Es war alles ein blöder Plan. Deswegen hab ich nie jemanden eingesetzt. *Cristina: Gib ihr doch die Vollmacht! *Meredith: Wieso preist du mich an, wenn du findest, dass ich falsche Entscheidungen treffe? *Cristina: Hör mal auf, so unsicher zu sein! Ich kann deine Ansicht sehr wohl respektieren, ohne mit dir überein zu stimmen. Ich kann mehr als eine Meinung zulassen! Ich bin erwachsen! *Meredith: Das kauf ich dir nicht ab! *Alex: Würdest du es übernehmen? *Cristina: Für dich zu entscheiden? Wirklich? *Alex: Meredith hat ja wohl schon genug um die Ohren! *Cristina: Außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen oder soll ich nur den Stecker ziehen? *Alex: Entscheide selbst! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode